Nico and fem Percy
by hannahhme
Summary: A four shot of a day fem. Percy is sick and Nico as to take care of her. (Fem Percy and Nico) background: (Jasper) (Frazel) and (Leo and Annabeth)
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Stay**

_**Summary: A four shot of a day pp,fem Percy is sick and Nico as to take care of her. (Fem Percy and Nico) background: (Jasper) (Frazel) and (Leo and Annabeth)**_

**3rd person POV **

Percy wasn't feeling well at all. She throw up early and had a fever oh 104.6. That is way too high. When Annabeth knocked but didn't get a reply she marched in. "Percy where are yo-." Annabeth stopped talking after that cause Percy was leaned over the toilet throwing up. She then asked "Are you ok Percy?" When Percy shook her head no Annabeth said "I'm getting Couch and the others ok?" When Percy nodded she ran out of the room to the dining hall. "Guys," Annabeth started "Percy is horribly sick. She has a fever of 104.6 and she is throwing up. Right now she's laying down on the bathroom tiles. Couch do something. The rest oh you come on!" She shouted so loud everyone quickly agreed. When the couch and the seven and Nico got there she was worse. "Percy do you rember eating anything bad? Or did you hurt last night at all?" Nico asked. Percy shook her head no and then continued throwing up. Nico went over there and rubbed circles on her back while whispering words. When Percy stooped she said "I'm tried". After that she fainted into Nico's arms. Nico felt her forehead once she fainted. "She's burning up! She shouldn't be standing! I'm going to put her on the bed while I make sure her temperature doesn't rise anymore." The seven and Hodge quickly went to the pavilion. Nico sat down by the bed watching his girlfriend sleep. When Percy woke up an hour later she said "You stayed-mphhh." Percy was cut of by Nico giving her a kiss. The kiss was the deepest kissed they shared of all of them. When Nico licked Percy's bottom lip she opened her mouth almost immediately. Nico gained dominance over her mouth. While he licked her mouth she was moaning like an idiot. When they had to pull apart to breathe Nico asked "Do you really want to do it fully?" Percy immediately nodded fastly. She wanted Nico and her to have sex seince after the second titan war. This was her chance.

Nico then began to lick her on her stomach on top of her while she undressed him and did her shirt and pants and panties. All she had on left was her bra. When she whispered "Take it off slowly honey." Nico continued kissing her on her neack line and began to take off her bra. When he unclipped it he ripped it off and throw it on the dresser. Percy was moaning while Nico kissed her neckline. This felt so good. She wanted Nico to finger her so she whispered that in a very sexy tone. Nico complinded with her request and stuck 2 fingers in her pussy. She yelled "You dick head that hurt! But now go faster and more and harder Nico" she screamed with a lust filled voice. Nico added 2 more fingers sone and saw her core tighten up. He wanted her to climax so he thrust one lasttime with the hardest he could. He was rewarded with her climaxing all over his hand. Percy just layed down from climaxing so hard. She also nodded when Nico offered her her juices. Nico whispered "Now do we go all the way?" Percy said "Only if you get a condemn on then yes" Nico nodded and got one on but a knock was at the door.

Nico whispered "Get this robe on and fake sleep." Nico got hia clothes on fast and answered the door. "What are you two doing Nico?" That was Hodge. "Hodge, she is still sleeping look. I did help her into that robe then put her to bed. She kept moaning cause her ankles hurt but she said no caring her for your rules. Now if she moans more or cries out that is her falling on the floor to the bathroom or even walking. Goodnight now right?" Hodge looked convinced and said goodnight and I'll bring breakfast in bed for you two. Once, Hodge was gone Nico sighed. He stripped off hia clothes (and without knowing the condemn) again. Arrived to Percy and asked now. When she nodded he aligned himself with her. "Are you ready?" Nico asked. She nodded. Then Nico began.

Nico gripped her D2 sized breasts as a reminder not to go to fast. It just made him want more instead. When he gripped her breasts Percy moaned loudly. It felt so good especially with her boyfriend doing it to her. Nico then went all the way till her hymen and stopped. "Are you ready sea princess?" Percy replied with "Just put it in me already dark underworld prince." Nico did what he was told by kissing her patiently and then slamming into her. Percy let out a moan of pain. "Are you ok baby? Did i hurt you I'm so sorry baby." "Nico it wasn't your fault it's normal for me to cry out. Please keep going." Nico nodded and went out of her. Nico started pumping into her immediately fast. He didn't start slow cause he was gripping her breasts. She kept moaning louder and louder from his entering and exiting. He felt himself and Percy tighten up so he went out of her and layed down next to her to climaxe. What he or Percy didn't know was that while he pumped into her he leaked deep inside her. Then, Nico got his clothes on and put a robe on Percy. Next, he cleaned the cum and juices of the bed and floor. Finally, Nico fell alseep in his chair with his head on Percy's stomach. Before they both fell asleep Percy asked "Stay with me Nico?" "Always Percy."

Little did they know every other couple did the same thing because of an Aphrodite lust potion. More importantly all the girls got pregnant that very night.

End of capter 1

Hey you people I know I have 2 storys but I wanted a fem Percy and Nico lemon. All when I searched for that it was a male and male fanfictition. I hate those like the girl and girl ones. I'm ok with threesomes but the head couple has to be a girl and a boy.

See you soon!

-hannahhme


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- OH MY GODS!**

Time skip one week

We just defended Giea but they say it was mostly Percy and Nico. The wounded healed and the gods cleaned up the mess with Hermes in the lead. All of the seven survived with Hedge. Nico gave Percy a promise ring to count for an engagement ring. 5 days later a real engagement ring.

Time skip one month later

3rd person POV

Percy just woke up on the Argo 2. The seven and Hodge were using it as a cruise ship. It was the best day for Percy when she woke up next to her feancè Nico Di Angelo. Nico woke up then. "Hey honey are you okay? You look a little-." Nico was cut off by Percy running out of the bed to the toilet. When she got there she started to throw up. Nico just sighed and rubbed her back in circles. When she was done she looked a little green. "Percy,baby, are you okay? You just puked last night's dinner." Percy just snapped "Do I look okay to you? I know I just puked and my stomach still hurts from that. I DON'T FEEL OKAY!" Nico looked hurt and backed away. Percy seemed to notice this and started crying loudly. Nico slowly went up to her and hugged her. She cried into Nico's chest while his arms rapped around her. When she snapped out of it she muttered sorry and backed away and ran to the door. Nico caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist. "Percy where are you going. I love you Percy. I could never be mad or angry at you. I could only love and concerned for you." Percy just looked at him in happiness "Your not mad at me? Or break up with me? And want to live with me forever? What about a family? Do you want to build a family together still? I have been horrible to you though." Nico just picked her up and sighed. "Percy do you think you might pregnant? You had morning sickness your emotional and your ankles and breasts are swollen." Percy looked nervous "Yes, now that I think about it Artemis told Annabeth Hazel Piper and I. She said you four are pregnant now. I should have known. She said that to Apollo with his hands on a clipboard and the dream changed." Nico was excited no, thrilled. "Can you take a test next stop in 5 minutes baby?" Nico asked while bitting down on the soft part of her neck. Percy nodded and moaned when Nico bit down.

Time skip after the stop getting on the ship and locking herself in Nico and her's bathroom.

She was waiting on the results with Nico pounding on the door. "Percy let me in please? I want to know too." Nico whispered through the door not expecting her to open it up. Percy let him in while they both waited. Finally it clicked and Percy grabbed it so she could read the three tests first. It read a small pink plus on all of them.

She handed it to Nico and his face made a proud one. Nico was right she thought. Nico was so happy even his father patting him on the back wasn't even the tiniest bit he felt. He turned to Percy and slammed his mouth against hers. She replied back but, slowly broke apart. "We have to tell the gods and I have to tell the other girls and the girls will tell the boys okay?" Nico nodded and together they went to the pavilion for dinner. Percy just fiddled with her food. All the girls did. Nico just ate a little more than Percy only because he skipped lunch. Percy broke the silence and asked "Um.. can the girls talk about like stuff in the message board alone?" All the girls nodded while the boys shifted. "Ok," Nico said "I think that's a great idea. You girls haven't been seeing each other. It's a good way to catch up on new stuff." The boys nodded and the girls left.

The girls

"Well anything new information you got recently and no holding back." Percy said. Piper spoke up "I'm pregnant and Jason proposed." Next came Hazel "Same thing but it was Frank." Annabeth said "Me too but it was Leo." Percy nodded "Yeah I knew it because I am too with Nico. I took a test today when I got morning sickness. That wad horrible." The rest of the girls nodded. Piper said "Do we tell our Olympian parent or wait until they noticed." Percy said "No, I got a drachma. Ok let's see. Oh Ires accept my offering. The Olympian consul please." The rainbow made out of the consel. "Uncle Zeus we all have something to say!" Percy shouted that and continued. "Well we all discovered today that umm... well exept all of us are...pregnant." Zeus looked shocked and nodded. "Do you want a party Percy for your news. "Lator Uncle Z and yes and I hope I fit into a dress though. Bye-bye dadda!" Then she cut through message. I'm tired I'm going to sleep and pregnant. They went to there room for a nap.

The boys

"What are they talking about?" Hodge asked. Nico replied "No just some secrets that we boys all know allready. Like maybe their all um...pregnant." All the boys nodded. They figured it out last week when their girl snapped and then started crying. They all aggred to have the girls take the pregnancy tests and all of them were positive. All of them proposed knowing in advance. "So," Nico began "how is Lord Poseidon go to kill me?" The rest of the boys laughed. Hodge said "Percy said that he be a grandfather or if he blasts you to bits she'll disown him for destroying her love." Jason said "He isn't happy. The ocean is getting rockey." Then the ocean stopped. "Thank you and remember your deal!" They heard Percy shout that. "Lets go see the girls now. Put them to bed amd clean the cabin."Nico yelled. Then they ran to the cabin.

Time skip 6 months and a week. Girls are 7 and 1/2 months pregnant.

3rd person POV

Percy hurt. Her back hurt, her ankles where swollen, she throw up every single time she moved a lot, and her breasts where swollen horribly. She had it worse thwn the other girls cause she was pregnant with twins instead of a single baby. Twins meant twice the amount of everything from now on. Nico tried to convense her that everyone loves twins cause it meant double happiness. She only saw the pain. It was documented that twins were normally past their due date by over half a month. She was also hungry all the time if she wasn't sleep or reading in bed. The doctor (aka. Apollo) told her she was on bed rest the day she slipped in the shower when she was only 4 months pregnant. The rest of the girls weren't as big as her, not hungry all the time, or not on bed rest. Most of the girls came in her room one ar a time on different days for half an hour.

All the other girls were upset and jealous of Percy. Apollo said they have to walk around and not stay in bed most of the day. They knew Percy was having twins but, she never told them. The signs were all clear. First, bed rest so the twins don't come early. Second, hungry all the time. They weren't hungry all the time just some. Third, her back hurt a lot. Apollo said there back would only hurt during the due months not during the 4th one. Fourh, even through she didn't walk mostly her ankles where the most swollen. Finally, her breasts where not only swollen they were growing. Percy had to pray to Aphrodite for a big enough bra. She used to have a D2 size but now they where a D6 size if it is even possible. Her father was worried to that his daughter was in pain. The only other olympian parwnt that showed up more then once was Aphrodite. She was only there to help Percy get a new bra and ready for the day. She only stayed in bed! Anyway, right now they were all jealous.

What they didn't know was that it is 6 times more painful and twice the work. Or that Percy was convinced that they all hated and disgusted with her by having twins.

End of chapter 2

The babies are coming next chapter then the epilogue.

Bye for now.

-hannahhme


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- The babies are coming.**

Time skip 2 months later

3rd person POV

The other girls all had their baby 2 weeks ago and Percy was 2 weeks overdue. She was now only eating, sleeping, or talking. She was still on the bed and couldn't get up for anything. Every part of her body was swollen but her face and neck.

She was laying in bed trying to take a nap when she felt something wet down her leg. Soon after that, a sharp pain was felt in her stomach. "NICO," she screamed after the second sharp pain,"GET APOLLO NOW!" "Are they coming?" "Yes" she screamed back "now get f''''' Apollo now!" Nico ran into the room with a cold washcloth. "Oh Ires accept my offering. Show me Apollo in the counsel of the gods!" Apollo appeared in the message. "Apollo get over here now with Artemis. The babies are coming!" Percy then added. "And, Poseidon if he wants too but-." She was cut off by a sharp pain. She gripped Nico's hand so hard it turned purple. It was over a second later. "Now hurry! It hurts!" She yelled that into the message and a second later Apollo, Artemis, and Poseidon was in the room. She screamed again when another contraption hit. "Sweetie I'm here. Do you what anything at all?" Poseidon asked. She nodded and pointed at the pain sign. Poseidon nodded and asked "Can you get any pain medication on my daughter? She is in pain a lot." Apollo nodded and said "Nico take her left hand and Uncle P take the right you may want some nectar later." Artemis hit Apollo and said "The medication will kick in later but it's still going to be painful. Sorry Percy." Percy nodded and screamed while gripping her dad's and Nico's hand. Both boys hand wore throbbing when she realised her death grip.

Time skip- 6 hours and 200 condrations later.

"Is it time to push yet cuz?" Percy was asking that again because the pain was so bad. "Yes," Artemis said "it actually time to push now. This part will be the most painful. Everyone as in the gods CHB and the seven are waiting outside. Even my hunters are here now." Percy nodded and so felt a constraction happing so she leaned fourd and pushed. "Good only like 9 more and we will be done." Apollo said.

8 pushes later.

"Push!" Artemis said. Percy pushed the hardest she could and heard a cry. The boy baby was finally born. "One more sweetie. Your doing perfect." Nico said. Percy felt a hard contraction coming again. She pushed ,if possible, harder then she just did and heard another cry. "It's a girl sweet heart. Please don't cry they are both okay," Nico whispered to Percy. Percy was crying because her emotions were out of control. Poseidon then asked her "Do you want Hades and Thalia in. I belive Hades for being Nico's dad and Thalia for the god parent thing." Percy nodded but her legs hurt to much to bring them down. Poseidon left and returned with Hades and Thalia. Thalia stepped forward "Are you okay? Also, why did you want me in here?" Percy jabbed Nico with her elbow. Nico said "Thalia we were wondering if you could be the god parent of those two? Dad we brought you in here to see your grandchildren." They both nodded and saw the children. The boy looked like Nico with Percy's eyes. The girl looked like Percy but with a midnight blue eyes. Hades gasped and said "Those were my original eyes. It has never been inherited with my children or grandchildren ever." Poseidon nodded. "Wow," Nico explained "is that really rare. Also why did it happen?" Hades nodded and said "I don't know how or why though. It never happened. She is the first." "Cool," Thalia said "her eyes are really pretty. She looks so cute. Maybe she'll be a heartbreaker." Percy didn't say anything. Her throght hurt badly from the screaming. Poseidon noticed and but a water mask on her. "The water will make your throat hurt less while healing it. Are you ok elsewhere?" Percy pointed to her legs. Nico nodded and started massaging them. She sighed in peace when he did. "Anything else you need Percy," Hades asked. Percy shook her head no. "Do you want us to bring Chiron in here and then my twin and I could leave," Artemis asked. Percy jabbed Nico and he said "Ok if you want to." The twins left and Chiron wheeled in. "Are you alright Percy? Is everything okay with the twins?" Percy nodded but, still had the water mask on. "Oh," Chiron explained "your kids are like mini yous. And if I'm not mistaken those are Hades midnight blue eyes. They are a first." Percy nodded. "Percy is there anything at all I can do for you," Nico asked. "No," Percy said "I'll be just fine Nico. Can I see them?" Poseidon brought the boy over first.

Percy got teary eyes. "He's beautiful. He looks like you Nico. Here hold him honey. Can I see the girl now?" Nico nodded and took the boy in his arms while, Poseidon got the girl. "Her eyes are beautiful," Percy said "I love them. Other then that she looks like me. Nico what do we name them?" "What ever you want sweetie." Poseidon spoke up "What about Samantha for the girl and for the boy...um.." "Sounds good," Hades started "but what about Tommy for the boy." Percy nodded "That is perfect." Nico than said "Then, welcome to the world Tommy and Samantha Jackson- Di Angelo."

Then Thalia took a picture of all of them together. Family at last.

Bye for now

hannahhme


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- epilogue **

Previous chapter

Poseidon spoke up "What about Samantha for the girl and for the boy...um.." "Sounds good," Hades started "but what about Tommy for the boy." Percy nodded "That is perfect." Nico than said "Then, welcome to the world Tommy and Samantha Jackson- Di Angelo."

Then Thalia took a picture of all of them together. Family at last.

Chapter 4

Time skip 16 months later

"Nico," Percy called "have you seen the twins? I just set them on the floor at the kitchen door." Nico thought about that and said "Pantry maybe?" Percy checked there and shrieked loudly. Nico went there as quickly qs he could and saw then standing on a chair trying to reach the car jar. "Nico, get them down please," Percy wailed. Nico nodded and got them both down 5 minutes later. "Hey." Percy started getting nervous "we should give the twins to your dad so we could have a break. He isn't busy I heard last." "Yeah," Nico agreed quickly "we should. Haven't you been bad lately?" Percy giggled and said "Ok, but right now I have to give her a bath." "Hey," Nico said "why don't we all take a bat together, Percy?" Percy giggled and nodded. "Mummy," Tom said "are you mad at dadda?" "Yeah," Samantha said "you never giggle or act bad." Percy giggled some more qnd ushered the twins and her to the bathroom. NIco followed shutting and locking the bathroom door.

Percy undressed the twins and started to take off her own clothes when she felt Nico start to undress her. "A bit eager are we and not in front of our kids," Percy scowled at Nico. "Hey," Nico said "I'm just helping my sexy wife get ready for a bath with me and the twins." "Hey," Tom called "are you and dadda getting in?" "Yeah," Sam (Samantha) said "you never mess around. Ever." Percy just moaned as Nico bit her neck. "Kids," Percy said "your father, my fine husband, just melts me." Nico then whispered to Percy "Yeah, especially later tonight. Also, when I bit down and melt your neck. Mind while you put the twins while I get ready." Percy nodded. So, Nico just lifted her up bridal style and put her in the tub. Percy cleaned the twins while Nico scrubbed all the soap off her body. Percy barely contained her moans of bliss when Nico scrubbed her pussy and breasts. Nico just smiled when he saw her shiver from bliss.

When they were done Percy went to put the twins away and Nico went to their room. He set up candles turned off the lights and layed out rose petals. Percy smiled as she entered and Nico jumped on her. They made their way to the bed as they made out and Nico held Percy's breasts and Percy held his waste. They went on the bed while making out. Nico immediately flipped her and slowly entered her. Percy was getting tired waiting on Nico and slammed up so he was in her fully. Nico ,if possible, went faster then he ever went. They both after 15 minutes felt their core heating up. Nico went one last time into her. With a small scream and a loud grunt Nico climaxed deep inside her. "Nico," Percy said "that is how I know you love me. You always do what I want. I love you." Nico just kissed her and said "I love you doing that too. While I give you bliss I'm rewarded as well. I love you forever and always Percy Jackson." They kissed one more time before they went to bed. What they didn't know was that Hades and Poseidon saw. Also, that meant a long talk about keeping your door shut and instantly calling them. But, the gods didn't mention it cause they saw how much Nico and Percy love each other.

End of four shot

Done for this story!

hannahhme


End file.
